


Mind-Blowing

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Transformers: Nexus [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Disaster/Massacre, Gen, Preview?, Trippy Narrative, mind powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: After a catastrophic event that leaves only two humans alive, the survivors claw their way out of the rubble...as told by one of them.





	Mind-Blowing

**Author's Note:**

> Here! Have this weird little nugget I made up out of nowhere!

There are only two of them, in the aftermath…

 

A technician with a long, brown ponytail, and dim pink eyes. Her torn lab coat is stained with blood from injuries that weren’t hers.

 

It boggles the mind how she managed to survive such a horrific incident.

 

 

The second one is a quiet, private girl. Much younger, with an entire being of white from her hair, to her clothes, to her unnatural skin-tone.

 

 

She’s like an alien with ice-blue eyes.

 

 

 

 

The facility used to house captured sentient beings.

 

Always alive, always hated by humanity for the destruction they’d unwittingly caused.

 

It wasn’t fair, but that was the way the world worked…

 

 

I try not to spit blood as I blow a hank of hair from my forehead.

 

 

It’s getting in the way, and it’s very annoying.

 

 

That was the way the world had worked…until the station’s glorious ‘artifact’ was blown to bits.

 

 

I didn’t see it personally, but…

 

 

I heard about it.

 

 

And the consequences were instantaneous besides!

 

 

We woke up the beast…just like I’d feared!

 

 

 

The little girl is stiffly sitting there.

 

Staring at the wall.

 

To her, this probably all seems like some insane nightmare!

 

 

And it is!

 

How many children like me have to see something like this!?

 

A complete and utter massacre…

 

 

I shivered and dropped my chin into my knees.

 

 

I didn’t understand anything.

 

 

I still don’t.

 

 

 

How long are you going to keep that up, he says?

 

 

How long are you going to last inside this pit of vipers?

 

 

Well, I’ll tell you!!

 

 

 

Long enough to realize that I’ve got enough mind-funnery powers from this handy-dandy splinter to make it through the pseudo-apocalypse.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, just some strange little ramblings.


End file.
